


Right in Front of Me

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, No Lube, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a flirty drunk and it gets him in trouble with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is intense, but then so is Ziam. 
> 
> A shot from my first Volume, newly beta'd and tagged for easy reading. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"This has been a long time coming," Simon addressed the crowd. "We've worked hard and now it's finally here. This album will change the business." Everyone was gathered in the crowded ballroom in fancy suits and dresses with champagne in their hands, waiting for the toast to finish. "I'm so proud to have been there from the beginning and be the reason these boys have done so well," Simon continued and Zayn rolled his eyes. "To the boys and their best album yet." He held up his glass and the rest followed.

Clanking sounds rang out and then chatter ensued. Zayn looked around the crowd for his boyfriend, but couldn't see him. He put his glass down on a table and made his way through the mob. Finally, he squeezed through two old guys he'd never seen before and found Liam talking to someone in a dark, slim suit with slick, brown hair. He had to be twice Liam's age and was smiling at whatever Liam said. The man put his hand on Liam's shoulder and pulled him in to whisper something that made Liam laugh. Zayn ground his teeth and marched over to the smiling couple.

"Zayn!" Liam bellowed, clearly intoxicated.

"Liam," Zayn said calmly and turned to the older man. "And who are you?"

The man looked taken aback for a second before easing into a smile again. "Johnson. A friend of Simon's. Big fan of you guys. I was just telling lovely Liam here-"

"Yeah, I don't care," Zayn interrupted.

"Zayn?" Liam questioned his rudeness.

The man looked between the two and then realization hit him. He put a hand on Liam's shoulder and said, "Liam's very sweet. Maybe too sweet. You might want to watch that one."

Zayn nodded tightly and pushed between the two so the man knew his cue to leave. He leaned into Liam and whispered, "Follow me."

Liam was all smiles and shiny eyes. He nodded enthusiastically. Zayn walked off, sure Liam was right behind him. He ascended the large staircase to the hotel part of the building and walked down the hall to his room. He heard Liam's unsteady, but eager footsteps behind him so he kept walking to his door. He took out the key and slid it in. The lock beeped and he opened the door. He left it open for Liam to follow him in.

Liam pushed the door shut rather loudly and followed Zayn into the room. Zayn slid his shoes off and pushed them, with his feet, against the wall. Liam came up behind him, hugged him, and laid his head on Zayn's back. Zayn removed Liam's arms and stepped out of his grasp.

He turned around and said, "Take your clothes off." Liam paused and Zayn gave him a waiting look before toeing off his shoes. Zayn sat in the chair on the far wall and relaxed. Liam started to work on his tie. His drunk hands slipping with the knot. Eventually he got it and pulled it off. "Bring it here," Zayn ordered. Liam walked over and placed the tie in Zayn's hand. "Continue."

Liam shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Zayn followed it with his eyes then brought them back to where Liam was working on his buttons. Zayn watched his hands undo each one, a little more skin and a little more hair peeking out every time one was unbuttoned. Liam's fingers were still slipping, but he soldiered on and finally undid the last button. He let his shirt fall off to the floor to match his jacket. Liam paused like he wanted something so Zayn tore his eyes away from Liam's toned torso to his face.

"Yes?"

"You're still dressed."

Zayn had to keep from chuckling. "You're right. And that's how I'll stay until I say otherwise. Continue." Liam pouted, but got his hands on the button of his trousers. It popped open easily, as did the zipper. Zayn could already see the curve of Liam hard on in his briefs. Zayn felt himself twitch in his pants. "Off," Zayn said hoarsely.

Liam pushed the trousers down his legs and kicked them off, leaving him standing in only his thin black briefs. Zayn's eyes trailed from his shoulders, down his chest, admiring the bulge in his underwear, to his strong legs. Liam was itching to move towards Zayn, but didn't because he knew he wasn't allowed.

"Now you?" he asks quietly.

Zayn shook his head, but undid his tie and took both of them in his hand as he rose. He stood chest to chest with Liam and ran just a finger over his skin. Liam shuddered as his eyes fell closed.

"Hands and knees on the bed. Don't move until I say so," Zayn almost whispered, but the order was loud and clear in Liam's ears.

He climbed onto the bed and took the position Zayn desired. Zayn did one more look over his whole body before walking up to the side of the bed and taking Liam's hand in his. He kissed the top of it and smiled at Liam. Liam smiled back. Then he stretched Liam's arm out and wrapped one of the ties around his wrist before he tied the other end around the headboard.

Liam looked shocked for a second, but Zayn steeled him with a steady gaze. He walked around to the other side and took Liam's other hand. Liam would've fallen face first if Zayn's grip hadn't been so tight. He tied him to the bed and stepped back to admire his work. Liam's shoulders were rippling with the new strain. His hands were clenched in fists around the ties. His back arched naturally with gravity. Zayn almost lost it right then. Instead he moved back to the foot of the bed and waited. He just watched for a minute while Liam fidgeted and pulled and strained.

Soon Liam called out, "Zayn?" He didn't answer so Liam tried again. "Za-"

"Stop." Liam whined in response and dropped his head between his arms. "Who was he?" Zayn asked. Liam stayed silent, making Zayn growl. "Answer me when I ask you question."

"I don't know. He came to me."

"So you thought it'd be okay, then, since he came to you, to flirt with him-"

"No I-"

Zayn continued like he hadn't tried to talk, "-while I was in the room. Anyone could see. I saw you." Zayn climbed onto the bed and grabbed Liam's ass in his hand. "Was it worth it?"

"Wh-what?"

"Getting me pissed. Was flirting with that fucker worth getting me so angry?"

Liam was shaking his head wildly, but when Zayn brought his hand down with a smack and said, "It was, wasn't it?" Liam started to nod.

Zayn spanked him again and Liam nodded harder. "Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, it was worth it!"

Zayn hummed, satisfied. "Good. I'm glad. Then I won't feel bad about tearing you apart tonight." Liam whimpered and pushed back towards Zayn, but Zayn kept his distance. He pulled Liam's boxers down so they pooled at his knees. Liam's cock sprang up and hit his stomach, making Liam moan. "Feel better?" Zayn asked darkly. Liam nodded, but Zayn wanted more. He brought his hand down and spanked his other cheek. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, Zayn, I feel better!" Liam cried out.

Zayn smiled and made an appreciative sound. He ran his hand from the back of Liam's legs to the front and leaned in so his hard on was pressing against Liam through his own trousers. He slid his hands up the front of Liam's thighs, skipping over his hard cock, and up his chest.

"Feel so good, Liam." Zayn thumbed over Liam's nipples, causing Liam to pull on the restraints. They tightened around his wrists and Liam moaned at all the different sensations he was feeling. Zayn pinched his nipples harder and felt them stiffen between his fingers. Liam was rocking unconsciously back and forth like he was imagining Zayn inside him. Zayn reached down between them and unbuttoned and unzipped his suit pants. He pulled his pants down just enough to pull his solid cock out. He brought two fingers to Liam's mouth and ordered, "Suck." Liam rushed forward and took them into his mouth. He groaned at Zayn's soft fingers against his tongue.

He'd seen Zayn do so many things with his hands: play instruments, hold a mic, paint and draw, eat. But nothing was as good as when Zayn used those fingers on him. Zayn pulled his fingers out and placed them against Liam's hole. "I think you need to learn who you belong to, my love."

Liam's head drooped down again and he whined, "Yes, please."

"Can't wait to hear what those words sound like in ten minutes." With that he pushed both fingers in together and Liam screamed and pulled on the ties.

Zayn didn't give Liam even a moment before he was thrusting his fingers in and out harshly. They rubbed against Liam's tight walls and pulled on his rim. He changed his angle and curled his fingers into Liam's prostate.

"Zayn!" Liam screamed, shocked at the sudden surge of pleasure. Zayn just chuckled and pushed in again, hitting him dead on. Just when Liam was starting to rock with Zayn's fingers, he pulled out and spit on his palm. He spread his saliva around his flushed cock and lined up with Liam's hole.

"One day you'll learn, baby. Until then, I'll just have to teach you," he shoved in to his base, "again," he pulled out quickly, "and again," he pushed back in hard.

Liam was yelling Zayn's name and his legs were shaking. "Yes-yes, Zayn," he mumbled and shook his head. Liam could feel the soft fabric of Zayn's suit and the harsh teeth of his zipper against him. He couldn't get enough of the idea that he was completely exposed while Zayn fucked him fully dressed. Zayn held Liam's hips tight and thrusted in harder every time. He felt bruises forming on his own hips from where he was hitting Liam's ass.

Zayn reached forward and gripped what little hair Liam had and arched his back. "Are you going to flirt with random men anymore?"

"No! No, I won't!"

"I don't believe you," Zayn teased and pulled hard while he thrusted forward.

"I won't, I promise! I promise!" Liam was pushing back trying to get Zayn deeper.

"Who do you belong to?" Zayn said with his grip still tight.

"You!" Liam answered immediately.

"I'm sorry, who?" Zayn pushed deeper and nailed Liam's spot.

"You! You!"

"What's my name?"

"Zayn! I belong to Zayn!"

Zayn let go of Liam's head and it fell down lifelessly. Liam's legs were spreading wider and he was falling to the bed with every push. Zayn gripped his hips tighter and pulled him back up to his knees.

"You belong to me. Never forget."

Liam shook his head in agreement and let his body be used. Zayn was leaving nail marks on Liam's hips and hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Za-Zayn, Zayn, fuck. I'm gonna come!" Liam came hard onto the bed and his stomach. Zayn pushed in one last time and came inside Liam, filling him up. He reached a hand around and took Liam's still dripping cock in his hand.

Liam wailed at the oversensitivity. Zayn's voice filled the air. "Mine." He squeezed Liam one more time and let go and pulled out before falling next to Liam and then scooting over so he was under his boyfriend's chest, his face a couple inches under Liam's.

"So beautiful," Zayn whispered. "My beautiful boyfriend."

Liam smiled lazily. "I love you," he mumbled.

Zayn reached up and kissed Liam's bitten-red lips. "Love you."

Zayn untied Liam's wrists from under him and let Liam fall on top of him. He pulled him in and wrapped the blanket around them. "You know I'd never..." Liam trailed off.

"I know, but I still worry. You're gorgeous and special and anyone would be lucky to have you. But I have to make sure they know they don't have you. I do," he spoke into Liam's hair.

"You have me. You'll always have me."

**Author's Note:**

> More shots to come for my Best Of!!  
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
